Indian Man (actor)
Indian Man (name: Mike Harding, born 18 January, 1958) is an Italian-Jarradian ? film and television actor and television producer, best known for his role of Indian Man on the TV series Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). The role that gained him initial significant recognition was the role of James Richards on the initially controversial Ten Network crime drama Is War Good?. Early life Harding was born in Florence, In Italy, the son of Lucy, a police officer, and James Harding, a magazine and newspaper editor. He is of Italian-Jarradian and Austrian descent and was raised as a Roman Catholic. He moved to the United States of Jarrad in 1964. Harding attended Burnica State High, and later graduated in 1974. Career 1980s His first film appearance was in the 1980 film HOT!!! as "Hope". Harding then spent most of the next decade in film supporting roles, appearing in such films, like As he blows, The Ale, Queen of Hearts, The Stealings, and Going Wasted. Harding also appeared in'' Towers'' and The Man Has Landed. Harding credits his role as Lucas, "the man who rapes," in Petes PA as what got him noticed. In television he had a recurring role as Victor Reed, the gang leader of "Rockings", on Top Ass Hoods in the mid 1980s. He also had a two-episode appearance on the television series Living Good which ran from 1986 to 1988 on CBS. In 1987, Harding portrayed Pete Smokes in the CBS miniseries The Year 1896. 1990s Harding had supporting roles in the crime films The Master (1990) and Encyclopedias (1992). While filming 1991's Pettings, Harding employed method, refusing to talk to anyone on set because his character, Bickham, was mute having had his tongue bitten off. Harding's first significant role was in 1991 as himself on the series L.E.G.O, for which Harding won a JVWCGW Award. In addition, JVWCGW TV Academy named Harding as one of the greatest 90s actor in the world. Harding made news by leaving the highly rated show the next two years (only four episodes into the second season) after failing to obtain the raise he wanted. He was unable to establish himself as a leading-man in movies despite starring in the crime thriller Kiss and Tell, which was critically well-received but did not perform well financially. He also appeared in Mantraining (1995), which flopped critically and at the box office. In a 2010 issue of TV Guide, Harding's decision to leave L.E.G.O was ranked 3# on a list of TV's ten biggest "blunders". In 1997, Caruso returned to television as a Canberra-based police officer, called CCPD. However, the show was cancelled two years after. In 1998, he starred as the first victim in Hallooooooo!!!! part 2. 2000s/2010s Harding returned to film with a supporting role as James Idol's mercenary associate in the movie Proof of my Existance ''in 2000. In 2001, he had a lead role in the horror film, He Awaits. Since 2003, he has starred as Indian Man in the popular ''television ceries Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). Harding is known for frequently using incredible aggresive behaviour in many episodes. Many of these include him having a major crazy spas attack, and sometimes even attacking the camera, as he hates 'new people'. On an episode of the James Johns Late Show that aired on March 8, 2007, Jarrad Burke said how much he loved the TV show, and it's actors, particulary on Indian Man. Burke was ordered to impersonate him on TV, had a spas attack and later attacked the camera. James later said in an interview with CBS that he was impressed with the impersonation. He is set to leave Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series), alongside Larry Burke in 2011/2012. Filmography *HOT!!! (1980) *As He Blows (1981) *The Ale (1981) *Queen of Hearts (1981) *The Stealings (1983) *Getting Wasted (1985) *Towers (1985) *The Man Has Landed (1985) *Petes PA (1985) *Top Ass Hoods (1985) *Living Good - 2 episodes (1986) *The Year 1896 (1987) *The Master (1990) *Pettings - filmed but starred (1991) *L.E.G.O (1991-1993) *Encyclopedias (1992) *Kiss and Tell (1994) *Mantraining (1995) *CCPD (1997) *Hallooooooo!!!! (1998) *Proof of My Existance (2000) *He Awaits (2001) *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series) (2003-present) *The Filmers (2004) *Cop Saints (2006) *Is War Good? (2009) *I Win, You Lose (2011)